


Coffee For Two

by per_ardua



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Resident Evil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/per_ardua/pseuds/per_ardua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piers Nivans, concerned for his captain's well-being, arranges to meet with his younger sister, Claire. Though the two have corresponded haphazardly through social media, he's never met her face-to-face. Short one-shot, one-sided Piers/Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redfieldss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redfieldss).



He’s waiting anxiously, feet tapping rhythmically against the tile flooring of the café in attempt to calm his nerves.  
It’s always unnerving, meeting someone face to face for the first time. Technically speaking, they’ve known each other for several months now: their meeting, of course, by the best of chances. He’d been calling to check in on his captain, and instead had found himself greeted by a woman: the other Redfield – Claire Redfield, to be precise.  
She’s several years his senior and a longtime TerraSave agent who mainly tends to domestic issues. Up until that moment, he’d been completely ignorant of her existence – but then again, he wouldn’t have expected such a man as his captain to willingly volunteer personal information.  
Their conversation had begun formally, if not a little awkwardly – shared hellos, a stiff and formal introduction on his part and a more casual one on hers.  
“Piers Nivans, ma’am, BSAA operative and reporting officer of Captain Redfield.”  
“Claire Redfield, sister to the man you’re seeking. TerraSave agent. What can I do for you?”  
He had originally called to ask of his Captain’s whereabouts and wellbeing – out of polite and felicitous concern, of course. So he proceeded to state his intentions.  
To his surprise, things continued to flow with surprising ease. He found himself tempted to drop his military vernacular in favor of something more conversational. Just by the way she spoke, Piers Nivans could tell Claire Redfield was a captivating free spirit in her own right. Effortless at communicating, open-minded, and yet hilariously candid all at the same time. Piers heard Chris, but he also heard a woman who took the world for what it was and made it her own.  
And boy, had he liked what he heard.  
“Let’s keep in touch – I’m not usually here, but you can reach me via my cell. I’d love to hear from you.”  
And thus, an unlikely friendship was born. He’d started calling her monthly (not too seldom, but not too often – he wanted to be sure there was no note of desperation), and the range of topics they shared blossomed with surprisingly fertility each time they spoke. She was a biker, former wild child and survivor of Raccoon. And when she wasn’t working, she liked to go out and enjoy the vibes of the bustling city. Even though he tried to keep the relationship strictly on professional terms, he found himself absolutely enchanted by the elusive woman that was his captain’s younger sister.  
His intentions: strengthen the bond between TerraSave and the BSAA, in hopes of bolstering bioterrorism security. She was just as fond of the idea as he -- yet, each time they spoke he couldn’t help but to segue into various non-sequiturs. They’d say their goodbyes over shared laughter and silly jokes, something that made his heart swell. His own little secret.  
Now, here he was: seven months later, waiting to finally make her acquaintance in some hidden Brooklyn coffee shop. Not somewhere he’d think to pick, but he trusts her judgement.  
“Piers! Hey!”  
His head lifts, and eyes widen at what he sees. It’s funny – in all the time he’s known her, he’s yet to see a picture. Eyes widen at the sight of the woman who stands before him.  
She’s prettier than he ever could have fathomed. Soft auburn locks, pulled back into a loose pony that speaks to her relaxed demeanor. Faded denim jeans paired with a plain cami and a button down blouse – probably the absolute bare-minimum of professionalism one could get away with in her given occupation.  
He’s unsure of how to address her – ‘Claire’ feels too casual and familial, but ‘Ms. Redfield’ sounds too distant. He settles for not using either.  
“Hi. It’s so nice to finally meet you, ma’am.” He rises to his feet, offering one hand. She grabs it and gives it a firm shake, smiling boyishly as she does so.  
“Same to you. It’s been a real pleasure getting to know you these past few months. Gotta say, I’ve eagerly been anticipating this.” She pauses, scouting the area for an open table. “Let’s sit, come on. Nothing better than bonding over coffee, if you ask me.”

He’s overwhelmed by her presence – commanding, like Chris, but in a different way. She doesn’t instill fear; rather, she intimidates. Feminine, tomboyish, and confident: deadly, but beautiful. The effect is definitely working on him.  
Piers fumbles for a response, deciding to nod in order to save the potential humiliation of mixing up his words. She’s smiling the whole time, eyes never departing from his.  
Luckily for him, Claire Redfield was a natural conversationalist. There were few times in life she found herself unable to surmount a social obstacle. Piers was sweet – quiet, but kind and well-intentioned. She’d have him talking in no time.  
“So, I bet it was fun to navigate the city for a bit. Not a New Yorker, are you?”  
Piers offered a laugh at that because yes, he had gotten lost a few times in the past hour. Hunting for parking and figuring out the public transport had been a bit of a debacle for the boy who grew up on the countryside.  
“Yes, ma’am, but it was absolutely worth it. Got to see a lot in just an hour or so. There really are limitless opportunities here, hm?”

Claire nods vigorously, eyes leaving his for a moment as she flags down a waiter. “—Yes, hi. Mocha au lait, please?” She turns to Piers. “What do you want? It’s on me.”  
What? No, Piers couldn’t let her pay. But now wasn’t the time to fight her on that, especially given the adamancy she wore. “A cappuccino is fine, thanks.” He watches the waiter trail off, before shifting his attention back to Claire.  
“Ma-“  
“Piers, don’t fight me on it. My treat. And if you’d please drop the ma’am!” She laughs, but it is light and friendly. “I know it’s military habit, and I know it’s symbolic of respect. But hey. I’m no commanding officer. We’re just two adults out for coffee.”  
Piers grins, happy that she’s brought the matter up rather than confront it himself. “If you insist … Claire.” The name sounds foreign to his ears, but feels natural on his tongue. She beams.  
“Awesome. Now, where were we? Ah, yes – well, New York. Here we are, huh? A year ago we were strangers, completely unaware of each other. I’m pretty shocked we managed to connect, but I’m glad. Chris is usually so secretive about his work life. Only person I’ve ever really gotten to know from the BSAA is Jill Valentine – sure you’ve heard that name before.”

Oh, he had. And he had yet to meet the legendary Ms. Valentine, but he sure was hoping to. “Yeah, I’ve heard great things about her. I mean, wow. It’s only been a year and a half since I fortuitously found your brother. Probably the best thing to have ever happened to me.”  
Claire’s smile widen and she leans in, head tilted with interest. “Oh yeah?”  
Piers grins back, leaning in somewhat himself. “Yeah. Hand-picked me personally to join his ranks. It was … the best honor I’ve ever received in my life. Your brother’s a great man, and you …” he found his voice trailing off as a flush crept up his neck.  
“And me?” Her lips curl into a little coy smirk, both hands falling onto the table in front of them.  
“You’re just as lovely.” The words leave his mouth before he can think them over, and the blush extends to his entire face.  
Claire seems to disregard the compliment part in favor of the fact that he’d just inadvertently referred to her hulk of a brother as ‘lovely.’ Another laugh, and the waiter comes to set their drinks down. “Thank you,” she says.  
She raises the cup to her mouth and takes a long sip before setting it down again, attention once more returning to Piers.  
And from there, things flow as they always have – perhaps it’s the caffeine kicking in, or perhaps because Piers realizes that her dynamic personality alone is enough to take his mind off of her physical presence. He decides it’s likely the former, but considers both options.  
The sun is setting when they finally go to part ways. She’s off to catch a bus to D.C., and he’s returning back to his hotel. Most of the customers have long since left the shop.  
“Piers, this was great. Really.” Claire’s eyes sparkle, bright blue and shining against rays of light. “I had such a great time. I’m really excited to begin forging this camaraderie between our organizations.”  
“I did too, Claire … and I am as well. Promise me one thing, though?”  
“Yeah?” A hand moves to prop itself on her hip -- an old habit from her youth.  
“If Chris asks, I only called you ma’am. I reckon he’s overprotective.”  
She smiles, giving a laugh. “Deal.” Arms wrap around his body, and she gives him a loving squeeze. “Take care of yourself. Keep in touch.”  
Piers blushes again, nodding as a hand reaches to nervously scratch the back of his neck. “Absolutely. Same to you, Claire.”

“Until next time! I’ll be seeing you.”  
He watches her climb onto her bike from the window, and smiles. What a gem of a woman. He certainly hopes they’ll reunite again soon.


End file.
